Pocito
Pocito the Mini Mangler is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Sporties. He loves wrestling and refuses to take his mask out. He made his debut in Season 2: Mission 4 joining in Cirque Du BonBon (as a cannonball actor). Using a rigged hammer, you cheat yourself into getting the highscore of the high striker, which Pocito challenged you to if you wanted his aid. In Somewhere Clover the Rainbow, you have to do this a second time and somehow still have the rigged hammer. Upon winning again, Pocito cries out "Not again!" and hands over the item you needed. Combination Biography Tremendously strong and super elasticky, Mini Manglers are the mysterious masked Moshlings who can't stop wrestling. If you find one practicing the latest eye-watering moves do not disturb or you might find yourself in a spinning headlock. I recently asked a Mini Mangler to remove it's mask for a photo - bad idea as it proceeded to perform a body avalanche on my camera before putting me in a short-arm scissorlock. I couldn't tie my shoelaces for a week! The Mini Mangler thought it was hilarious and celebrated by rubbing a full-nelson fajita in my face. Mini Bio Tremendously strong and super elasticky, Mini Manglers are the mysterious masked Moshlings who can’t stop wrestling. If you find one practising the latest eye-watering moves do not disturb or you might find yourself in a spinning headlock with a full-nelson fajita in your face. Yuck! Character Encyclopedia Main Pocito and the rest of the wrestling-obsessed Mini Manglers come from a secret training camp in the giant haystacks of El Astico Ranch, called the Atomic Slambuster. These super-strong Sporties are masters of countless clawsome wrestling moves, including the Full-Nelson Fajita and Spinning Headlock - ouch! Fighting face Mini Manglers are incredibly stretchy and flexible, helping them beat their oppoments with ease. But underneath all their grappling garb and brawling bravado, these masked Moshlings are very secretive souls. In their time-outs, they often like to nibble on nachos for duelling fuel and to cover themselves in talcum powder. All fired up! Athletic Pocito is a very brave Mini Mangler Moshling, who loves entertaining and putting on a fighting performance, even if it means turning into a critter cannonball! Data File Moshling type: Sporties Species: Mini Mangler Habitat: The Atomic Slambuster Sportie sidekick: Rooby Notes * Mini Moshling muscles! * Large mouth for grunting. * Studded belt adds a bit of battle bling! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Theses mysterious masked Moshlings just can't stop wrestling! They train at a secret training camp near the giant haystacs of El Astico Ranch, but don't disturb their fun or you might find yourself in a spinning headlock or a short-arm scissorlock. Habitat In the Atomic Slambuster, a secret training camp near the giant haystacks of El Astico Ranch. Traits Personality Athletic, strong, rubbery. Likes Nachos and talcum powder. Dislikes Referees and biting. Trivia *In Spanish, when the C precedes an E or an I, it is pronounced like an "S" meaning Pocito is pronounced as "Po-See-Toh". However in both the Season 4 Mission Trailer as Buster Bumblechops in Egg Hunt pronounce it as "Po-Kee-Toh". *Pocito made his first appearance in the Super Moshi Missions (Season 2) advert. * He is wearing a mask, but in one of the Moshi Magazines, he was seen without a mask. *He is one of the Moshlings that are more human-like in appearance, the others are Lady GooGoo, Bobbi SingSong, Baby Rox and Roscoe. *Pocito collects pink teddies. *Pocito's page in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide has notes on how to prepare Fried Oobla Doobla fajitas. Gallery Pocito1.png Pocito3.png Pocito9.png Pocito11.png Pocito12.png Pocito13.png Pocito14.png Pocito15.png Pocito16.png Pocito17.png Pocito18.png Pocito19.png NPC Poc2.png Poc3.png Poc4.png Pocito4.png Pocito5.png Merchandise Figures Pocito figure normal.jpg Pocito figure gold.jpg Pocito figure squishy green.png Pocito circus figure normal.png Countdown card s4 pocito.jpg Collector card s4 pocito.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus pocito.png Cards TC Pocito series 3.png TC Pocito series 4.png Other Pocito Ball 2.PNG|Mega Mosh Ball Pocito Ball 1.PNG Music Videos MV UF Rocky and Pocito nope.png|In Uptown Fifi MV DYL Pocito.png|In Diggin' Ya Lingo Other Pocitopic.png Robot_Pocito.png|Robot version Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Pocito.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Holmes and Pocito circus art.png|The Magnificent Moshi Circus art with Holmes Pocito Circus Art.png|Circus Art Moshi Karts moshlings neon Pocito.png Pocito Popjam.png|PopJam Icon PocitoHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Pocito Category:Moshlings Category:Sporties Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings